We propose to learn whether putative transposable elements, which are repeated DNA sequences of Bombyx mori, have the sequence at one end duplicated at the other end. We also propose to isolate cDNA and genome clones encoding glutathione S-transferase and murine serum amyloid A. These will be used to explore the control of synthesis of their messenger RNAs.